


Start

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: joss100, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander can pinpoint the moment that it started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start

**Author's Note:**

> For my Joss100 table, with the prompt "The Start"

It all started the night that Buffy died. The first time. Willow had told him that his feelings for Buffy were just a kind of puppy love - something that he would grow out of the moment another pretty woman (like Cordelia or Mrs. Summers) walked in front of him.

But that night she died, the night that he held her life in the palm of his hand- or more accurately, in the breath in his lungs-- that night he realized the truth. He wanted to spend his life with her. He never wanted to leave her side again.

And when she started to breathe again, his heart started to beat again. And in that moment, he swore that he would never let her die again. Later he had to amend his vow and swore that he would never again let her remain dead. Because every time her heart stopped, so did his. And every time her heart started beating again, so did his.


End file.
